Comforting Her Namaka
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona has to get a shot but a little anxious but Snow decides to help her and show true friendship.


**A/N**

**This was inspired by the news that I'm getting a shot tomorrow after college but I imagined Warrior Fiona having to get a shot and afraid bjut Snow wants to make her feel better.**

**I know Inyunaruto365 will like along with Rooz.**

* * *

Snow saw that Fiona was nervous as she had to go get a shot but was afraid as she wasn't a huge fan of needles but it was to stop her getting sick as the ebony haired princess knew that her friend was brave but wanted to make her feel better but knew she wouldn't want her to be sick as they were going to have a picnic but she had an idea as she then hugged her.

"I know you can do it Fi-Fi.

I don't want you ill.

I care about you a lot." she told her.

The warrior ogress knew this was true as they were best friends since childhood but was still afraid of getting shots even when she was little but the ebony haired princess knew some friends that would help as she put on a silver necklace with a music notte charm relating to her beauitful singing voice.

"Earth." she said as she and Fiona vanished in a flash of light...

* * *

Leah was watching Glee in her room on her laptop but saw Fiona and Snow appear but smiled seeing the warrior ogress there as she saw a little sadness in her sky blue eyes and was nervous but Snow knew that the chestnut brown haired twenty year old could help her.

"Would you like a hug?" Leah asked her.

Fiona then saw her get up and ran into her muscle bound arms as she was giving her a reassuring hug but Snow smiled knowing Leah's hugs soothed her Fi-Fi's heart when she was like this but she saw her relax as Leah let go.

"T-Thanks Leah.

I feel a little better.

I didn't know you were into Glee." she said.

"Yeah a friend got her into it." they heard somebody say.

Snow smiled seeing a twenty two year old with semi long black hair wearing glasses enter.

"Hey Carley.

You got back already?" Leah said.

"Yes, Yes class ended early.

Whatcha you doing?" she replied.

Snow laughed hearing that.

"We're here because Fiona's nervous.

You see she has to get a shot." she said.

Leah saw her best friend

frown at that.

"Yeah I understand.

I get like that too.

Along with Ogre Child.

But we deal with it." Carley told her.

Snow then saw them wearing their necklaces as she sensed they were going to Duloc but both females decided to go back with them as they were holding hands.

"Duloc." they said as they vanished.

* * *

Leah laughed as she was playing soccer with the triplets but was humming something from Glee but knew Felicia liked some of the songs from the show but knew Fiona and Shrek wouldn't be happy if she let her watch it but she was stunned hearing Fiona was nervous to get a shot but decided not to tell the triplets as they thought their mother was very brave but Felicia was stunned hearing their mother was afraid of getting a shot.

"We got ours a while ago.

It hurt for a little while.

But Daddy made it better." Farkle said.

Leah then had an idea.

"Thanks guys." she said leaving.

* * *

Fiona was nervous about getting a shot as she was leaving for the doctor's but she saw Leah and Snow go after her but she was amazed seeing they wanted to come with her but was feeling a little better knowing her friends would be helping her relax as Shrek saw them leave.

He knew his wife would do fine.

* * *

Leah and Snow along with Fiona were in the doctor's office as the doctor was preparing the shot but both females saw the warrior ogress tense up but then they wrapped their arms around her waist knowing this would distract her from the needle going into her arm as Fiona whimpered a little as she felt the needle go in but after a few minutes it went out but Snow wiped away her tears as she was very cute right now.

"It's okay Fi-Fi.

You were so brave." she said hugging her.

But Fiona was rubbing her arm as it was bugging her after getting the shot but knew it was an allergic reaction but Leah then got some salve on it but Snow decided to put some on it as she knew Fiona trusted her but she blushed as the cold stuff was on the blotches on her arm.

"Thanks Snowdrop." she said hugging her.

They then went to have some fun but knew they'd always be good friends no matter what...


End file.
